bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bionicle: Makuta´s Guide to the Universe
Bionicle: Makuta´s Guide to the Universe ist ein Bionicle Guide der 2008 nur in Finnland und Polen veröffentlicht wurde. Es wurde von Greg Farshtey geschrieben, und seit Frühling 2009 ist das Buch in Deutsch erhältlich. Inhalt 150px|thumb|left|Karte des Matoraner-Universums|Die Karte des Matoraner-Universums In den Buch sind viele von Makuta Teridax` "Tagebucheinträgen", in denen er wichtige Story-Ereignisse, und Charaktere von Legenden und Mythen des Matoraner-Universums beschreibt. In dem Buch ist auch eine Zwei-Seitenkarte des Matoraner-Universums enthalten. Es enthält auch viele Detais über die wichtigsten Ereignisse des Matoraner-Universums. Das Buch enthält auch Auszüge aus den Büchern Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom, Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno, Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall, Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky, und auch Auszüge aus den zwei Story-Serials Federation of Fear und Dark Mirror. Teridax` Tagebuch: Eintrag 8 Direkt aus dem Buch Makuta`s Guide to the Universe entnommen How does victory feel? What is its scent, its taste? Can a being relive a moment of triumph again and again, or does it blow away like ashes in the wind? I know the answers to those questions. You could even say I know the answers to all questions now - for I am the answer to each and every one. The Toa Nuva and Takanuva escaped Karda Nui, of course - I wouldn't have had it any other way. As for the Makuta, they would live only long enough to realize Krika had been right. The triumph of the Brotherhood would be my victory, and I had no intention of sharing it. No, I sent Antroz and Krika and the others to Karda Nui because they were the Makuta most likely to one day challenge me. Far better to have them out of the way, without getting my hands dirty eliminating them myself... and the storm did that quite nicely. The heroic Toa returned to Metru Nui, even as the Great Spirit Mata Nui began to rise. Of course, no one but I truly knew what that meant. I had been to places no one else had ever seen. I have learned the ultimate truth - that Mata Nui did not rule the universe of the Matoran - he was the universe. The Great Spirit was a vast being of metal, a thing of armored power, within whom dwelled the Toa, Matoran, Makuta, Vortixx, Skakdi, Zyglak, and every other species. The land masses we dwelled upon were but parts of Mata Nui's substance, existing to keep him functioning. We had looked to the heavens for our Great Spirit, when he was truly all around us. No, for the residents of the City of Legends, it was enough that he was awake. They celebrated. They cheered. They bowed their heads to give solemn thanks to all of those who had died so that they could see this day... all the while thanking Mata Nui that it hadn't been any of them called upon to die. All was right in their puny little world... or so it seemed. I found I could not wait any longer. I sent a chill breeze through their assembly, and my laughter was in the thunder overhead. Realizing I still lived, the Toa shouted their defiance. The poor fools still did not understand. Mata Nui had died, not long before. As I expected, the Toa Mahri found some way to restore him to life. I had counted on that. In the microsecond between when the body was alive once more and Mata Nui's spirit returned to it, my own spirit entered it. Once I was in place, Mata Nui's consciousness was barred from residing in his own body, for there cannot be two spirits in one form. The Great Spirit rose, standing high above the unending sea... and it was I. No longer did I need to dream of one day ruling a universe - I was the universe. What did I do next? Did I destroy all the Toa? Enslave the Matoran? Rain fire and ice upon my enemies? No. There would be time enough for that later. I had an infinity of years with which to torment Tahu, Jaller, and all the rest. I was the ground they walked on and the air they breathed. They could no more escape me than they could escape the starlight or outrace the wind. My reign of darkness had at last begun. Ah, such changes I would bring. The Rahkshi would become the enforcers of my law, stalking every settlement. Visorak would sweep once more across the known lands, overwhelming any resistance, crushing any hint of rebellion. The Toa and the Dark Hunters would scatter before the power of my shadow, reduced to huddling in fearful anticipation of when I would end their pitiful existences. Only two things still concerned me. The first was Mata Nui himself, whose spirit might somehow find a way to... inconvenience me. The second was the Mask of Life which, left alone, would surely end all life in my universe. My solution was, of course, brilliant. I forced Mata Nui's mind and spirit into the mask, and then ejected the mask into the void beyond this universe, beyond the world upon which I stood. I know not where the mask will land, if it ever does, nor do I care. Of one thing I am certain - I have nothing more to fear from Mata Nui. But this universe and its people have everything to fear from me. Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:2008